


Where Gravity is dead

by TiroFinale



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Nice Thoughts, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiroFinale/pseuds/TiroFinale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is injured during the BOTFA and knows he will not live, what is his last request of Gandalf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Gravity is dead

Gandalf found him in a pile of bodies, struggling to escape the bloody corpses. He watch for a second, as Bilbo Baggins, his responsibility, attempted in vain to shove the weight of a dead ork of his lower body. As he picked his way through the lifeless forms scattered on the blood soaked battlefield, Gandalf couldn’t help but feel guilty for allowing Bilbo to have to be a witness to all the death and evil that had occurred.

“Bilbo my friend, I have finally found you, you certainly gave us quite a fright, disappearing like that.”  When Bilbo didn’t reply with a sharp remark, Gandalf knew something was wrong. He sped up his pace, reaching the hobbit within a few seconds, After helping him remove the ork, he looked the hobbit up and down, searching for any injuries. He could not see anything that was of too much concern, until Bilbo turned over onto his back, revealing a huge gash, running from one side of his back to the other. The wound was bleeding sluggishly, but it was obvious a lot of blood had been drained out of the hobbit, is his unnaturally pale skin was any indication.

“Don’t worry Bilbo, we will get a healer to see to this as soon as we get back to camp the elves are exe-“ Before gandalf could finish his sentence, Bilbo let out a small gasp and he started talking at a rapid pace.

“Gandalf, I know I am to die, please to not try to make me think otherwise. But Gandalf, do not let me die here, surrounded by death and barren of anything green. I would like to be taken somewhere green, where I can die in the embrace of Yavanna.” Gandalf, not wishing to deny a dying friends last request, sighed and rose to his feet. From somewhere in his robes, he removed a stone. It was a mix of greens and blues, swirling around each other, as if locked in a permanent dance. It glowed slightly, like the Arkenstone had when Bilbo had handed it over the the elves and men. But it’s glow was not nearly as harsh. No, instead, it softly illuminated Gandalfs palm, like light shining through green and blue glass.

“What, what does it do?” Bilbo asked in curiosity, his mind captured by the stones beauty. Again Gandalf sighed and Bilbo looked up into the old mans face to see overwhelming sadness.

“Gandalf, do not be sad, I have lived a good life, and this adventure has been the best thing to happen to me for a long time. You saved me from my own grief, and I cannot thank you enough for that.” This time, instead of sighing, a small smile graced the wizards lips.

“This stone can take you somewhere green my friend, I was hoping to save it for your return trip to the shire but it will have to be made use of here instead.” And with that remark, Gandalf started rubbing the stone, mumbling under his breath.  

 

The stones glow faded a little, before green light burst from the centre, enveloping both of the beings. When Bilbos eye could see again,they were in a clearing, surrounded by green trees and tall grass. To his left, he could see a small stream bubbling happily, and to his right, towering above the trees, was Erebor.

“Thank you, Gandalf, this is better than I could have hoped for. But I have one last request, and you may see it as rude, but could I be left alone in my last moments, to think about a few thing in peace?” Gandalf nodded, and bent down to embrace the hobbit for the last time.

“Goodbye my friend, may we meet again in the hall of the Valar.” And with this, Gandalf, Biblos childhood friend, walked away from the hobbit,towards Erebor, and no doubt the rest of the company.

 

As Bilbo lay in the grass, he listened to the not quite silence of the forest around him. He listened to the bees and the stream, to the birds and the tree. He listened to the nature around him, and smiled.

 

After a while, his thoughts moved to more serious matters. There was that of Thorin, and whether he had forgiven Bilbo for trying to save his life. There was the matter of whether all the company had lived through the battle, or whether they all lay dead, bodies unfound. But, the most important matter, the matter of his relationship with Kili.

 

They had just started to court when Kili had caught Bilbo during the troll incident. They had both admitted their feeling for each other during their stay in Rivendell. Bilbo had been shocked to find that the archer reciprocated his feelings towards him, and he had very happily agreed to a relationship. Once again on the road, they had started to trade kisses and courting gifts. They had both agreed they would wait till they had reclaimed Erebor to tell the others of their relationship, but Bilbo had been sure Fili knew, if the looks he kept throwing their way was any indication. At first Bilbo had been sure Kili would see how pathetic he was and would leave him for a someone better, but the dwarf never did. When they had reached Beorn's hall, they both took advantage of having a real bed. Bilbo had woken nearly every morning to Kili smiling down at him, the sunlight brushing over the both of them. Those days had been Bilbo favourite of the whole quest. Days filled with laughter and love.

 

And then they had reached the Mirkwood. Of course they would get caught by Elves, how could they not? Bilbo had spent every night sleeping outside Kili’s cell. It had been the only comfort he had during those dark, dank and trying times. In Laketown they had been welcomed like heros, given food and supplies plenty. Gain Bilbo and Kili had had a bed to themselves, but this time it was filled with desperation, as if this would be the last time they would have together. By the time they reached Erebor, Thorin had fallen into the gold lust. Bilbo tried to warn the others, but it had seemed they to had been captured by the gold’s cold beauty. Even Kili had pushed Bilbo away in favour of searching through the piles of treasure. But it had been no dwarf who found they cursed stone. No, it had been Bilbo, seeing it resting in a golden cup, it’s glow being reflected into the goblet. He had taken the stone and hid it away within his bedroll, safe from wandering eyes.

 

When Thorin had held Bilbo from the battlements, he was sure that was where he would die. Even Kili had looked enraged, looking at Bilbo in disgust. But Gandalf had saved him, taking him down to the camp of the men. Bilbo had been sitting in his tent, crying at the loss of the friends he had made, when Kili had slipped in through the tent flaps. He said nothing, only moving to wrap his arms around Bilbo’s shaking form. He had allowed Bilbo to cry all the sadness out, leaving an empty shell. Once the hobbit had fallen asleep, his picked Bilbo up and tucked him into the bed. He bent over the hobbit, and left a light kiss upon his brow.

 

When Bilbo had awoken, he was immediately aware of the sounds of battle coming from the direction of Erebor. The battle had been a mix of avoiding flying weapons and searching for Kili, his only thought being of saving Kili. He had not seen the sword. he had not noticed that his ring had slipped off. But he did notice when he felt the blade slash along his back, tearing deep into his flesh.

 

The wound wasn't as sore now, as if the nature had helped remove some of the pain. Bilbo smiled once more, his last thoughts of Kili, and the time they had spent together. He took in his last breath, savouring the smell of the grass and the trees, before Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Took and bungo Baggins, passed from this world and into the next.

 

* * *

  


Kili had not cried when he was taken to Bilbo's last resting place. There were tears in his eyes, but he did not let them escape. Instead, he asked to be alone with Bilbo. The others had watched  him with looks of pity, and had left him. Once he was sure they were all gone, that was when he allowed the tears to escape, running down his cheeks and landing on the stone that had been placed as a marker for Bilbo’s grave. He told Blbo that he was sorry, that he should have stopped Thorin from banishing him. He told Bilbo of how the others had found out about their courtship. Once he had told Bilbo of all these things, he rose to his feet, eyes red and puffy. He whispered Goodbye, and turned away from the grave. Before he left the clearing, he turned around once more, and smiled. He would not tell the others why he was smiling when he reached the camp, he would not even tell Fili of what he had saw, only that he had seen something. He would never tell anyone that he had seen Bilbo, sitting amongst the grass, smiling and waving back to Kili, with a crown of flowers resting a top of head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sad. Turns out I'm good at writing angst but not teen, so my other work 'lame excuses' is on hiatus (unless someone else wants to take it off my hands)  
> Any mistakes are my own, and any criticism is welcome!


End file.
